Largas Experiencias
by Perla Floyd
Summary: -Esta historia narra el pasado de Perla, el conflicto que la obligo a abandonar el nido familiar a temprana edad, y pequeños prejuicios que podrían hacer a nuestra Perla con tal de sus caracteres, experiencias que podrían ser olvidarles para nuestro querido personaje. ¿Podra ser una pequeña enseñanza de vida? ¿O solo una experiencia?


_**Largas Experiencias**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vienen pocos recuerdos de mi vida pasada.. Vaya experiencia…

_Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo discutiendo Papá y Mamá, un día un poco soleado pero nublado, un día triste dándote una perfecta cara con lo que pasaría ese mismo día…_

_Estábamos mi madre, hermano y yo desayunando por última vez en familia ¿Quién lo diría?. Ese mismo día llego mi padre por la tarde cerca de las 2:30 pm, llego con unos cuantos papeles y los puso en la mesa de noche. Mi madre lo miro sorpresivamente pero solo asintió la cabeza ella tomo una "Pluma" y solo firmo aquellas hojas. Mi padre la abrazo como si fuera la última vez. Ella soltó unas lagrimas pero se separo bruscamente de él, ella voló hacia fuera con mucha velocidad. Yo observaba detenidamente a través de un agujero. Mi padre toco un costado del tronco donde dormíamos mi hermano y yo. Voltee un poco lento mi padre parecía normal como todos los días._

_-Arréglense lo mejor que puedan- Solo dijo eso secamente y se dio la vuelta y se marcho_

_Yo me quede callada mientras mi hermano mayor salió de su "Cama" Para hacer lo que pido nuestro padre, solo yo me quede pensativa ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Por qué mi madre huyo? ¿Qué eran esos papeles? ¿Por qué derramo lagrimas..? ¿Por qué .._

_Fui interrumpida._

_-Hey, Perla ¿No te alistaras?- Pregunto aquel guacamayo azul con plumas cortas que sintetizaban cabello_

_-Claro, en un momento- Me levante de mi cama y Salí directo al lago cerca de nuestro nido familiar._

_Llegue y dispuesta en darme una ducha, me acerque al lago pero unos sollozos me alarmaron, voltee y era mi madre. Me acerque cuidadosamente ella lloraba descontroladamente. Trate de hablar pero algo me decía que esperara un poco más. Solo miraba lo que hacía, tenía una fotografía de mi ¿Padre? Porque la tendría. Ella beso esa imagen y fue directo al lago sin saber que estaba ahí, tomo un ligero baño, yo me acerque a ella, no se alarmo solo me sonrío con tristeza y me afirmo de nuevo como mi padre_

_-Arréglate lo mejor que puedas- Dijo mientras tomaba vuelo y se dirigía hacia nuestro nido _

_Yo me duche y al término llegue al nido, aun mi hermano arreglándose. En la habitación de mis padres ellos se encontraban ¿Empacando?. _

_Proseguí a mi habitación para seguir mi arreglo. Llego el momento que nadie había esperado, mi madre entro lucia ¿Hermosa? Algo tramaban.._

_-Listo niños, vámonos-Anuncio retirándose de la entrada._

_Yo algo tardada tome el vuelo y los alcance en los cielos, permanecían callados, algo no común en mi madre ella nos hacía reír pero esta vez no._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- Por fin rompió el silencio mi hermano_

_-Solo aguarda ya casi llegamos- Dijo mi padre _

_Al término de nuestro vuelo, llegamos a un gran árbol ¡Gigante! Se podría decir. Nos introducimos en el._

_Una vieja ave nos atendió señalando una habitación. En ella había unas pequeñas mesas, escritorios. Mis padres se sentaron del lado derecho mientras mi hermano y yo del lado izquierdo._

_Yo miraba algo nerviosa la actitud de mis padres, lucían demasiado enojados, mi madre tenía la mirada baja, y mi padre… Tenia aquella mirada alegre en la perdición del tiempo._

_Al fin un ave llego, se presento amablemente, tomo datos y demasiadas cosas hasta que en un momento menciono la palabra "Divorcio". _

_Mi corazón se paro por segundos, no podría creer lo que escuchaba ¿Divorcio?. El jurado pregunto que quien iba a escoger a quien…_

_Yo permanecía confundida, ¿Escoger qué?. Mire a mi hermano el lucia tranquilo como si el ya sabía lo que pasaba._

_Termino el arreglo del "divorcio". Todo el Jurado salió por una puerta y nosotros otra. Yo plasmada me quede impactada ¿Una pareja demasiado feliz alegres, terminaría en cuestión de tiempo?. No podría entender._

_-¿Por qué?- Pregunte atónita_

_-La vida escogió caminos diferentes Perla- Menciono mi padre_

_-¿Pero porque no juntos?- _

_-Porque nada es para siempre- Menciono mi madre _

_-Pero si lo intentan serán como un equipo- _

_-Pero el equipo resiste pero divididos caen- Menciono mi padre_

_Yo callada solo camine al precipicio de arboles que se encontraban cerca de mí._

_-¿Y que escogerán a su hijo favorito? Y con el vivirán felices para siempre- Respondí rezongonamente –Solo hagan lo que quieran- Anticipe y tome vuelo pero un vuelo lleno de furia, siempre disfrutaba el aire chocar con mis plumas pero en esta ocasión lo odiaba. Odiaba estar con ser así, odiaba tener una familia disfuncional, odiaba la palabra divorcio, odiaba a todo lo que podía sentir._

_Me sentía sola, sentía que mi familia se desmoronaba poco a poco, solo quería huir…lejos _

_Había pasado demasiado tiempo, el hecho del divorcio era pronto._

_Tome el vuelo nuevamente, pero esta vez no era directo al Jurado si no a mi casa._

_Entre recordando tiempos felices, tiempos malos, de todo tipo. Agarre una pequeña "Mochila" donde pondría cosas, estaba planeando irme lejos y no volver._

_En camino al Jurado, mi cabeza daba vueltas, ¿Con quién me iría?, podría tomar caminos separados, tengo el remordimiento de estar sola, siempre he pensado que la vida juega bromas pesadas y de mal gusto, pero jamás pensé en este tipo de bromas. _

_Entro al Jurado, mis padres listos, sus pertenencias estaban a lado de ellos y cada uno de ellos sentados en diferentes lados. Yo seguí caminando sin mirar a nadie, tome asiento alado de mi hermano. El lucia callado, pensativo._

_Empezó el sermón, solo quería ser feliz con mi familia crecer junto con ella pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no será así tengo la iniciativa de dejar esta vida e irme a otra nueva. Antes pensaba ¿Cómo podría dejar esta familia? , pero por lo visto me he equivocado, tengo que dejarla ir._

_-Ha llegado el momento de saber las opiniones de sus hijos y con quien se irán- Anuncio el Juez_

_-Bueno ha llegado el momento- Me susurro mi hermano al tomar sus pertenecías y pasar en medio del Jurado y escoger a mi madre._

_Mi padre puso una cara feliz al ver que mi mirada iba hacia él cuando tome mis pertenencias. _

_Me quede tiesa no sabía con quien irme, mi padre me enseñaría a salir a delante, mi madre me daría ternura y consejos como cualquier madre e hija tendrían._

_Camine lentamente, recuerdos testarudos venían a mi mente:_

_Era noche buena, estábamos todos reunidos la gran familia azul festejando navidad. Mi padre llego ebrio gritándole a todos junto con mi hermano, en pocas palabras ya casi el peleaba con mi otro pariente y su esposa. Yo solo quería estar junto a él felices, yo tenía un perfecto regalo que pensé que le agradaría, pero me quede con él, con el pensamiento en sucio lleno de odio. Lo odiaba pero lo seguía amando aun en invierno…_

_Los choques de pensamientos se alocaban tras mi cabeza._

_Desperté en si cuando oí la voz del jurado diciéndome con quien me iría._

_Era el momento exacto, ya no podía mas tenía que irme!_

_-Yo- Titubee_

_-Yo no me iré con nadie- _

_Silencie el lugar, un silencio incomodo._

_-Tiene que escoger a uno de los dos- Me exigió_

_-Pues no escogeré a nadie, ambos fueron mis favoritos, pero no me iré con nadie-_

_-Es de ley escoger, tiene 13 años no puede sobrevivir afuera en el mudo exterior sin protección- Anuncio _

_Yo callada tome una decisión_

_-Tal vez con 13 años no pueda hacer nada pero tengo metas que pienso cumplir- Suspire- Sola-_

_-Les agradezco a ambos que hayan estado conmigo, que me hayan criado de mi y de mi hermano pero ha llegado el momento de tomar el camino separado, Gracias.- Suspire, y tome una pequeña bolsa que haya hay con unas cuantas cosas, volé lo más rápido que pude, Salí de ahí._

_Los gritos de mis padres se oían a lo lejos, pero mi orgullo logro borrarlos. _

_Me libre al fin, ya no tenía cadenas más que cargar, era libre al fin, ya no mas discusiones que escuchar. Era Libre ese era el punto clave._

_Volé lo más lejos que pude hasta llegar al punto de estar tan alto en los cielo, voltee y le di el ultimo adiós a mi dulce hogar una mirada llena de recuerdos, mis ojos lagrimosos parpadearon una y otra vez, tenía que dejar cada recuerdo feliz o triste para continuar lo que ya había empezado, no podría echarme para atrás. Pasando días tras día llegue a lugares desconocidos, fue una carga volar por esos lugares inexplorados por mí misma, llegue a una ciudad tan bella pero jamás me atreví a poner una ala más allá. Ahora se en lo que estoy enredada, tengo que lidiar con la pesadez de ciudades nuevas y sin protección. _

_En una rama parada observando cada luz que iluminaba esa ciudad tan hermosa, pero a la vez lujuriosa, codiciosa, y tramposa. ¿En qué juegos me he metido? _

_Desde esa perspectiva podría notar a las trampas que me esperaban pacientemente pero astutamente podre lograr pasar solo podre hacerlo con __**Fe.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Bueno díganme ¿Qué merezco? Abrazos aplausos, felicitaciones, golpes? ¿Nada? Bueno gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer un One-Shot muy corto pero les recomiendo si lo vuelven a leer y le ponen un poco mas de sentimiento deseo lograran una gran experiencia. **_

_**Me encantaría saber si podría seguirlo como un Fic Me encantaría su opinión al respecto. Gracias**_

_**Perla Floyd.**_


End file.
